


Is it code?

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is soup so important?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it code?

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow we decided to act like tljc people and decide soup was definitely a code. So this happened. I wrote this on my phone at about 5 am, and I'm posting it on mobile so this might all go terribly wrong.

He always looks crestfallen after I turn down his offer of soup. He thinks I cant see, but he really isn't as subtle as he might hope. It can't mean anything, can it? After all it is only branded instant soup. And he is Roy steel. Ladies man to the very end. He really can't be insinuating anything with soup. Or with his increasingly ridiculous ways of making me go to clubs in soho with him. To be honest, now I'm only saying no to see what he'll do to get me out of the house. It can't mean anything. Roy steel simply can't be trying anything.


End file.
